Fire Lilies
by squidgley
Summary: Before Aang there was a diffrent way of making peace. One involving Fire, love and deceiving those whom you trust.


_I woke, the sound of the storm crashing against my stone hut. I have defeated the tyrant, Farlon. He shall rule this land no more, for I Avatar Wei Jin know my destiny. The winds will break my small home and the next Avatar, a firebender shall be born._

**Fire Lilies. **

Jayle ran through the gardens. The alarm bells were sounded as she tripped up on some pool rocks and nearly landed in the pond, instead she fell on to the wall, pushing the wrong panel. She cursed under her breath; _I can't take the secret passage now._ She scanned the area and decided that she could climb the roof tops. She climbed on to the railings and jumped on to the roofs silently, ducking as she ran. But the Sun Warriors noticed.

"On the roof tops, get him, he has the sacred Egg." Jayle laughed to herself, this was supposed to be harder than breaking into the Dai Le headquarters, compared to when she did that this was a breeze. Just then a fire bolt caught her by surprise. _Ah the sun hasn't quite set yet, I misjudged the time._ She deflected the hit but rolled onto the balcony under the roof. This was clever as she was disguised as the legendry thief, Yelan, a non-bender. "We got him, he's down." But of course she wasn't. This put a smile on the fire princess' face, _she has still got it._ Then without being seen she sneaked back to her quarters knowing he friend could get away, without inside help. Jayle took off her Yelan disguise and burnt it to ashes before doing a full circle and put the egg back, whilst the Sun Warriors ran onto the roof tops.

She walked out of the front door of the temple and walked home, right in the middle of the search. But she wasn't ever looked at once as the Sun Warriors were after a man, not a girl.

Back at her hideout, Jayle climbed the tree. Only two people know the steps between two redbirch trees, so no one even knew you could climb it, even if you were light footed. Once at the top she could see the whole capital, including her old house, but it is not her home, someone else lives there now. Jayle's face saddened. She missed her family. But she refused to go Ba Sing Se; she liked the warmth of the Fire Nation. But there was an outbreak in the lower ring and her parents were not saved.

An hour passed and Jayle was wondering why Li Zan, second to the throne, was taking her time. She had her farther wrapped around her little finger, the way it should be, so she was never late. _Ah, her mother is home_. Jayle realized that Li Zan will have to take her time after all.

"You are late" Jayle said with a ruff tone as Li Zan climbed up the trees. "You should treat a royal with more respect" She replied to the leaves above her head, just before she finished climbing. "I have a new plan" "Jayle, you always have a plan" "Yes, **Li Zan**, but this one is different" Jayle said mockingly. "Hmm … are you going to fail next time?" Li Zan questioned but laughed none the less. "The next quest will be un-planned, and you are not going to help me. The next opportunity that comes along and- -Rawh … my mother eats you!" Li Zan finished. "Li, I am being serious, and it will be more fun not knowing what happens" Jayle laughed out.

The girls climbed down and went on a walk to the meadow. Fire lilies covered the area and the hum of activity from insects was a sensation. The girls laid down hidden from view by the vast ocean of swaying red blossoms. "Jay, how do you firebend so well when the sun goes down" asked Li Zan after thinking this was the time to beg the question. "You are the only person I know that can do that." "I don't know, I don't think about it that much really. It just happened that way." Li Zan looked at her friend; her face was aged from the seven months away from her family. Her dark brown hair and amber eyes were gleaming in the low lying sun light but she was hiding something. Not from Li Zan but from herself. "I wish I could firebend" said Li trying to cheer her friend up. "I'm sixteen tomorrow aren't I. I will have to go to the Royal Academy, leave everything behind. I just wish there was a way that meant I could stay here with you." There was rustling in the bushes and earthbenders tried to pin them down with a pool of earth. They managed to get free and the sun had set. The firebolt sent by Jayle did not surprise them though. _They know. _"They know" called out Li. The girls ran for they could only head in one direction. Up the mountain, the earthbenders called out to them but they did not listen thinking either it was to stop them running and trust them or because you were not allowed to enter the mountain.

Once at the top the girls ran up on to a platform bridge. "Jay, I think we're trapped." Jayle just sighed. At that point in time two dragons raced out of their caves, one blue, and the other red.


End file.
